


Ты здесь, Сила? Это я, Кайло

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Неловкий первый раз, Юмор, неожиданный (для Хакса) золотой дождь, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Кайло прикусил нижнюю губу. Ему очень не хватало успокаивающей обезличенности шлема, но тот остался в его комнате в знак раскаяния. Наверное, стоило принести какой-то подарок, но вряд ли существовал букет, который можно было подарить со словами: «Прости за то, что я помочился тебе в рот». Он заставил себя поднять взгляд, прокашлялся и сказал:— Очевидно, произошло недоразумение.Написано по заявке: Кайло — запутавшийся девственник, который устраивает Хаксу неожиданный и шокирующий золотой дождь, потому что, опираясь на услышанные в юности туманные намёки, считает, что секс как-то связан с мочеиспусканием. Оскорблённый Хакс развеивает его заблуждение. Кайло сильно смущается, когда полностью осознаёт степень своего невежества.





	Ты здесь, Сила? Это я, Кайло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you there Force? It's me, Kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712802) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



— Кошмар, — сказал Хакс, тяжело дыша. — Я должен был догадаться, что целуешься ты ужасно. Того, кто тебя учил, нужно отдать под трибунал. — Впрочем, он тут же потянулся за следующим поцелуем, прикусил нижнюю губу Кайло и чуть повернул голову, уклоняясь от напористого языка. 

— Крифф подери, сколько на тебе тряпок намотано, — проворчал Хакс, когда наконец сумел расстегнуть и отбросить в сторону пояс Кайло. Его руки тут же нырнули под накидку Кайло, нащупывая застёжки на штанах.

— Подожди, стой! — выпалил Кайло и отодвинул Хакса на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Что? — нахмурился тот, раздражённый проволочкой.

— Ты, эм, хочешь заняться сексом?

— Да! Или, по-твоему, я запускаю руку мужику в штаны, чтобы с ним поздороваться?! — Хакс многозначительно посмотрел на него со смесью недоверия и подозрительности: — Ты сам-то хочешь секса? Я полагал, что приглашение было совершенно недвусмысленным.

— Да, хочу.

— Так почему мы остановились?

— Ну, — Кайло облизал губы, чувствуя воодушевление и лёгкий ужас, — нам, наверное, нужно в душ пойти? Мебель же, понимаешь?

— Что ты несёшь?

— Мебель может пострадать. Испачкаться.

— Самое подходящее время, чтобы беспокоиться о мебели. Или это предупреждение, чтобы я не удивлялся, если твоя Сила начнёт швыряться вещами? 

— Не начнёт, я хорошо владею своими способностями, — ответил Кайло. — Просто подумал, что лучше всё-таки в душе. Гигиеничнее.

— Гигиеничнее? — вскинул брови Хакс. — Нельзя сказать, что я помешан на чистоте, Рен... Впрочем, неважно где, лишь бы поскорее: через полчаса мне нужно быть на посту.

Хакс повёл его в душевую. Там они поспешно разделись, небрежно швыряя вещи на пол, а затем с настороженным видом повернулись друг к другу. Хакс посмотрел прямо, с нескрываемым одобрением, его член вздыбился — и Кайло с облегчением подумал, что не с ним одним такое случается в моменты волнения или возбуждения. Они снова поцеловались, притираясь друг к другу членами, и Кайло задохнулся от жаркого запретного чувства.

— Большой мальчик, большой и нетерпеливый, — прошептал Хакс, запустил руку ему в волосы, прихватив ухо, заставил выгнуть шею и опустил взгляд вниз. — Да ты огромный, я погляжу. Давай живей, мне не терпится его попробовать. — Он пропустил Кайло в просторную кабинку и включил душ — полилась тёплая вода. Неожиданная для сдержанного военного расточительность. 

Хакс под нетерпеливым и нервным взглядом Кайло положил на пол сложенное полотенце и встал на колени. 

— Хм, а что ты там делать собираешься? 

Он смутно представлял, что и как должно было произойти, но разве им обоим не следовало стоять? Кайло думал, что перед  _этим_  будет больше поцелуев и объятий.

Хакс вскинул глаза — от воды его волосы потемнели и начали слегка курчавиться у висков: 

— Собираюсь устроить тебе отличный заглот. Есть возражения?

— Звучит неплохо, — ответил Кайло, потрясённый звучанием таинственного и хлёсткого слова «заглот».

Хакс ухмыльнулся и положил ладони на бёдра Кайло. Наклонился, открыл рот, и Кайло тяжело сглотнул: он что, действительно собирается  _заглотить_? А как? Хакс втянул головку в рот и пососал, причмокивая, будто пробовал изысканное лакомство. Кайло смотрел, как изгибаются губы Хакса, как они скользят по члену, с наслаждением облизывая его, словно сладкий лёд.

— Не вздумай кусаться, — выпалил Кайло.

Хакс вскинул сердитый взгляд: 

— Я, знаешь ли, умею следить за зубами, так что прояви хоть каплю доверия! — склонил блестящую от воды рыжую голову, взял член ещё глубже и обхватил одной рукой мошонку Кайло так, что тот, чтобы не рухнуть, выбросил вперёд руку и упёрся ладонью в стену. Он громко застонал и невольно напрягся. Странное щекочущее чувство переполняло его — и каким же сильным оно было, это чувство, которому приходилось сопротивляться изо всех сил. Он знал, что не сможет закончить начатое, если не сумеет совладать с собой, и потому плотно зажмурился, постарался мысленно отстраниться, чтобы сохранить выдержку. Он представил, как потоки Силы текут сквозь него, подхватывают и возносят дух над телом, на недосягаемую для опасных желаний высоту, откуда их легко было заметить и обуздать.

Тело и воля сходились в затяжной схватке, ощущения всё равно просачивались сквозь мысленную защиту, как бы он её ни укреплял: губы и горло Хакса плотно обнимали его член, рука ласкала яйца то мягко, то почти жёстко, время от времени раздавались вздохи и всхлипы. Минуты тянулись как вечность, но Хакс наконец отодвинулся, помассировал челюсть и хмуро уставился на пенис Кайло, который стал ещё твёрже, побагровел и заблестел от слюны. Наверное, Кайло ошибся, и его член должен был уже стать мягким?

— Тебе... тебе не нравится? — спросил Хакс. В его взгляде озадаченность мешалась с раздражением, как будто пенис Кайло превратился в задачу, которую он решить не мог.

— Не нравится что?

— Ты собираешься кончить или нет? Я же говорил, что время ограничено, так что если ты не можешь обойтись без фанфар и ковровой дорожки, то следовало предупредить об этом заранее.

— Я пытаюсь, — защищаясь, воскликнул Кайло. — Но ты совершенно не помогаешь, и я просто не могу... так.

— Чёрт возьми, Рен, я выложился по полной. Что ещё тебе надо?

— Ничего не нужно. И не трогай меня — я всё сделаю сам. — Кайло посмотрел на рассерженное лицо Хакса. — Закрой глаза. Если будешь смотреть, ничего не получится.

Хакс вздохнул, скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза.

— Давай тогда живее. Если попадёт мне на лицо, ничего страшного, но постарайся не заляпать волосы.

Кайло выпрямился, стиснул пальцами верхнюю кромку стенки душевой, откинул голову и начал дышать глубоко и ровно, чтобы обуздать себя. Он заранее выпил много воды, так как знал, что может не справиться, если будет слишком взволнован. Сконцентрировался на переполненном до боли мочевом пузыре и усилием воли вытеснил отвлекающие ощущения. Как только он смог сосредоточиться, член немного опал; пробная попытка потужиться, короткая резь в животе — и первая робкая струйка потекла на белую плитку пола. Кайло крякнул, напрягся, так что струя ударила сильнее, и немного повернулся, чтобы она попала точно на Хакса: не так-то легко оказалось прицелиться точно.

Несмотря на все его прежние сомнения, облегчение оказалось невероятно приятным, и Кайло прочувствованно застонал. Хакс резко вздохнул в ответ, выпрямил спину и открыл рот — казалось, он разрывался между нетерпением и жаждой. Кайло ещё поднажал, моча ударила выше и угодила на подбородок Хаксу и в уголок его рта.

Хакс вдруг отшатнулся и завалился назад, нелепо раскинув ноги. Он широко распахнул глаза, а на безмятежном мгновение назад лице отразился ужас.

— Блядь, ты что, решил на меня поссать?!

— Да-а, — Кайло уже почти закончил, но из последних сил постарался, чтобы моча попала на пах Хакса: теплое давление там наверняка стало бы очень приятным. — Так хорошо?

— Нет! Ты больной, что ли? — Хакс, оскальзываясь, пытался отползти. — Прекрати немедленно, извращенец!

— Что случилось? — Кайло попытался, но не смог остановиться. Он с тревогой смотрел, как жёлтая струя, смешиваясь с прохладной водой, продолжила капать на Хакса, который никак не мог встать на ноги, скользил снова и снова, и с глухим всплеском шлёпался на задницу. Кайло попытался предложить ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Хакс резким ударом оттолкнул её.

— Отвали! Руки прочь!

— Прости, — пробормотал Кайло, — что я сделал не так?

— Навязал мне свой ебаный фетиш, вот что! Выметайся! 

— Мне жаль! — выкрикнул Кайло. Он выпрыгнул из кабинки, разбрызгивая воду, и попытался собрать одежду — следом вылетел шампунь и больно стукнул его по затылку.

— Вон! — проорал Хакс, нашаривая следующий снаряд.

Кайло спешно отступил, натягивая одежду как придётся.

Дрожащий, павший духом, без накидки, он вернулся в свою каюту и упал в кресло.

— Так нечестно! — громко сказал он пустой комнате. — Почему любовь такая сложная штука?

Кайло и сам понимал, что почти ничего не знает о сексе и отношениях, но разве у него был подходящий пример перед глазами или хотя бы шанс набраться опыта? Отец отделывался хвастливыми шуточками и малопонятными намёками, слишком сложными для детского ума. Дядя Люк, у которого Кайло учился в юности, держался мягко и отстранённо:

— Учись отдаляться от желаний, Бен, — повторял он частенько. — Желание ведёт к страху потери, страх потери ведёт к гневу. Гнев открывает путь для Тёмной стороны.

Кайло не чувствовал присутствия Тёмной стороны, а лишь казался себе маленьким, ничтожным и подавленным. Он до скрипа перчаток сжал руки на коленях и поклялся себе:

— Нет! Я не позволю неудаче сломить мой дух! Запретное знание станет моим, и Хакс меня полюбит!

***

Хакс едва открыл дверь, выглянул в узкую щель и рявкнул:

— Я не хочу с тобой говорить. 

Из одежды на нём было только полотенце вокруг талии; на распаренной коже виднелись красные следы от мочалки. 

— Ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление о том, что натворил? Я вынужден был сказаться больным, потому что не мог заставить себя выйти и посмотреть в лицо команде.

Кайло прикусил нижнюю губу. Ему очень не хватало успокаивающей обезличенности шлема, но тот остался в его комнате в знак раскаяния. Наверное, стоило принести какой-то подарок, но вряд ли существовал букет, который можно было подарить со словами: «Прости за то, что я помочился тебе в рот». Он заставил себя поднять взгляд, прокашлялся, сказал: 

— Очевидно, произошло недоразумение, — и сам порадовался тому, как спокойно и низко прозвучал его голос.

— Недоразумением можно назвать ошибку в планировании дежурств. Когда ты мочишься на кого-то — это умышленное оскорбление.

— Я думал, что ты сам такого хотел! — выпалил Кайло.

— Да за каким бы хуем я хотел, чтобы ты на меня поссал? — требовательно и, возможно, громче, чем собирался, спросил Хакс. Он распахнул дверь, выглянул в коридор, убедился, что там никого нет, и за рукав втащил Кайло в комнату. 

— Иди сюда. Садись и объясняйся.

Дверь с шипением закрылась, Кайло огляделся, пристроился на краешке стоявшего у стола кресла и впился пальцами в колени. Хакс подошёл к полке, на которой держал графин с бренди, плеснул себе щедрую порцию, сделал глоток, чтобы взбодриться, и повернулся к Кайло.

— Итак?

Кайло показалось, что он снова вернулся в детство, когда случалось получить незаслуженную взбучку, — та же острая нехватка воздуха, то же быстрое поверхностное дыхание.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь заняться сексом! Сказал кончить тебе на лицо, но не пачкать волосы!

Хакс посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

— Я имел в виду сперму, что в этом непонятного? Секс подразумевает обмен жидкостями, но не мочой же.

— О, — сказал Кайло. — Повтори?

— Повторить что? — эхом откликнулся Хакс, прищурившись.

— Как ты сказал — ну, слово на «эс»?

— Сперма. Сам знаешь: сперма, семя, «молочко» — не будем перечислять ещё сотню менее аппетитных эвфемизмов, которые были придуманы для белой жидкости, которая вытекает из члена.

— Ты про ту жидкость, которая иногда выделяется во сне?

— Во сне? — Хакс побледнел. — Подожди, ты что, никогда... — Рен, ты когда-нибудь онанировал?

— Что делал?

Хакс показал резкое движение кулаком вперёд и назад. 

— Дрочил... понимаешь? Занимался самоудовлетворением?

— Я научился неплохо разминать себе шею.

— Чтоб меня! — едва сдерживаясь, взвыл Хакс и осел на кровать. — Рен, ты шутишь, правда? Вы на Тёмной стороне так изощрённо развлекаетесь, что ли?

Кайло почувствовал, как румянец заливает кожу от шеи, закрытой высоким воротником, до щёк и кончиков ушей.

— Послушай, я признаю, нужно было предупредить тебя о том, что сексуального опыта у меня нет. Но кто же знал, что всё так сложно!

— Рен, откуда ты взялся? В смысле, тебя что, в самом деле ранкоры вырастили? Нет, подожди, ранкоры занимаются сексом. Биты! Тебя биты младенцем усыновили?

— Нет, но... Мне же пришлось жить уединённо, как монаху. Джедаям нельзя иметь личные привязанности, поэтому о сексе нам никто не рассказывал. 

Хакс провёл рукой по губам. 

— Но как же согласие... да, заняться сексом? Ты же должен был знать хоть что-то.

Под изучающим взглядом Хакса румянец Кайло стал гуще.

— Рен, расскажи, что в твоём понимании — секс?

Кайло неопределённо взмахнул рукой:

— То, чем мы занимались. Поцелуи, прикосновения, а потом... люди писают друг на друга.

— И зачем же они писают друг на друга?

— Потому что это приятно. А ещё так у женщин появляются дети.

— Определённо не так!

— Ну, мы-то оба мужчины, волноваться не о чем.

— Рен, посмотри на меня. — Хакс, нервно моргая, ткнул в него указательными пальцами. — Я не шучу. Прошу, поверь: женщины не беременеют от мужской мочи. Зачатие происходит совсем не так.

— Но и я не говорил, что знаю об этом всё!

Хакс встал и налил себе ещё. Потом вернулся на прежнее место и приглашающе похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Кайло осторожно устроился рядом с ним, а Хакс сделал два больших глотка из бокала и глубоко вздохнул. Потом кивнул, мысленно соглашаясь с собой, повернулся и встретился с Кайло взглядом.

— Ладно, Рен. — Его ладонь несколько раз покровительственно похлопала по колену Кайло. 

— Сделаем так: сначала ты пойдёшь в душ и помочишься, чтобы инцидент не повторился. Хорошо?

Кайло кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Потом ты вернёшься сюда и посмотришь несколько обучающих голозаписей — язык в них простой, а информация исчерпывающая. Я сам разработал их для юношей, которые попадают в программу подготовки штурмовиков. Потом ты сдашь мне небольшой экзамен, чтобы окончательно расставить всё по своим местам.

— Ладно. А потом?

— Потом, если ты всё ещё будешь согласен, мы спустим с тебя штаны и проведём небольшое практическое занятие. Просто чтобы удостовериться в том, что ты полностью освоил знания об анатомии и чётко представляешь, какие жидкости должны вытекать из члена во время секса, а какие нет.

Кайло облизнул губы.

— А мы сможем потом повторить ту штуку?

— Какую штуку?

— Поцелуи, и объятия, и то, что ты делал ртом, — Кайло глубоко вдохнул, —  _заглот._

Хакс скривился. 

— Перед тем как бегать, Рен, нужно научиться ходить. К тому же вряд ли у меня в ближайшее время будет настроение для заглотов.

— Тогда ты мог бы научить меня.

— Звёзды, надеюсь. — Хакс ещё раз хлопнул по колену Кайло и громко вздохнул. — Как я на это надеюсь.


End file.
